The Queen
by ktoll9
Summary: Something Ancient has been released and she is searching.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Yes... Another short story I had to get out of my system and computer. Lol, hope you like this little quickie. 8)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It felt so good to hear those words from him. It changed so many things. She no longer had to worry herself with his suffering. She was free of him; although he could have been a bit less harsh about it. _Plain? Ordinary? Maid? No sex appeal?_ She choked on her laughter when she thought of his ignorance. He should consider himself lucky she never considered him a meal. She thought about it as her small tongue sensuously ran over her delicate fangs and her mouth watered. She was hungry. She hadn't fed in three days, and she was beginning to feel that nagging thirst that came with it.

She may have the appearance of a normal girl in her late teens, but in reality she was once worshiped as a goddess. She looked back fondly of those ancient, distant years. Showered in gifts of gold, gems and silks. Bathed in scented waters and pampered by worshiping servants. She longed for those distant days. The days when she had followers willing give themselves to her in sacrifice. Now she had to hunt. Not that she was complaining. She loved the hunt. It made her feel alive. It chased the boredom of stagnant centuries from her mind.

She stood straight and regally, then made her way back to the apartment that she had shared with the young human that she thought she would try out that human emotion of Love with. Perhaps it just wasn't for her. She couldn't ever remember love or, being loved in her existence. Certainly the love of worshipers and servants, but not the touch of a true lover. One that gave his heart to her completely. Goddesses are put on a pedestal to be admired and worshiped from afar, not touched, kissed and caressed. Perhaps she should take up the young cur's challenge. A glimmer came to her ancient eyes and a seductive smile crossed her innocent looking face, changing her visage to the goddess she once was worshiped as.

"Ah little girl. What are you doing out here by yourself?" The sinister young thug asked as he stood before her.

She looked at him in interest. _'A meal?'_

"Don't you know there are things that can happen to a beautiful young lady such as yourself out here at night all alone?" He flashed his fangs at her.

Kyoko stood her ground and smiled. An ancient gleam came into her eyes. "And what do you think you are capable of doing to me?" She purred.

The young vampire stood as still as stone, unable to move as she approached him. His breathing became ragged, and his mind began to race. "You... You can't... be."

She looked up at him through thick dark lashes and her golden eyes pierced his soul. "Can't be what?" She purred.

He immediately fell to his knees and began begging. "F-Forgive me! Forgive me my queen. I didn't know. P-Please, M-Mother please let me live."

She smirked sexily. "Well... It's good to know that you see your place in the food chain." She commented as she circled him while examining her nails. "I've soiled myself long enough with these humans today. Where does your kind gather around here?"

He stood immediately and began bowing to her. "There a club the next block over. I can show you the way. You will definitely be welcome there. Mother."

She sighed heavily. "Please. As much as you think I may deserve that title, do not call me _**Mother**_. I have never given birth. I have never known a lover."

"Yes my Queen, but you are a mother to us all. By your blood we were all given this life." He explained as they walked to the discreet little hole-in-the-wall club.

She stopped and thought for a moment. "Hmm, that may be true, but my children have obviously forgotten me." She told him.

"No my Queen! We have been searching for you for centuries. We would like for you to lead us in ridding us of the human scourge." He explained.

It was this type that irritated her. As a demon she had lived many lives in the same body as a human. She could be a child, a teen, or adult then go back to her favorite form and start over. Long ago she had made the mistake of awarding an undeserving human the gift of her blood and this is what was produced. These loathsome creatures, that felt they were born with the purpose of hunting humans. The humans that they once were themselves. It disgusted her. There were wretched humans like Shotaro, sweet, loving humans like little Kuon and then there were these vermin. She smiled to herself as she entered the packed bar. Her eyes narrowed and her aura alerted all around her. The room fell silent, and they crowded around to worship their queen. As she was led to a stage to sit upon a makeshift throne, her golden eyes became slitted like a cat's. Her ebon hair grew to flow down her back and her elegant obsidian horns peeked from beneath her hair. Her demonic gold runes danced on her alabaster skin, her sharp, whip-like tail coiled out from behind her and her ominous, expansive leathery wings unfurled behind her. Her blood-red smile crossed her lips as they realized exactly what their mother was. They stared in awe at her serene visage. She stripped off her mundane fast-food uniform that she had been wearing, bearing her lithe rune covered body and sat before them as the demonic goddess that she was.

"Bring me something to wear." She commanded, and they scurried to obey. She knew she couldn't allow them to leave with the knowledge they had gained. One by one, her ancient blood in their veins began to boil and one by one, each of the detestable creatures burst into flames before her. Her alabaster skin became crimson as the flames danced around her then entered the body that they had been separated from for so very long and as quickly as they had flickered into existence, they had been snuffed out completely leaving only ashes and no traces of what had been there.

Kyoko walked behind the bar and poured herself a tall glass of red wine they had been keeping for the human _'guests'_. She dressed in the stylish clothes they had gathered for their former mother and queen, then sat on a barstool and quietly enjoyed the chilled beverage before she left the empty, ash filled bar in her human form.

In her long existence, she had lived in many different places and had acquired a significant trove of treasure. She took out her little stash and checked it to make sure that her former room-mate hadn't discovered it. Although accustomed to living lavishly in the past, in this life she had learned to be a bit more frugal. Not penny pinching frugal, just not wasteful. If she was the one that had to earn it, she certainly wasn't going to flush it down the toilet on things that a worshiper could shower upon her. She shook the thoughts from her mind. That isn't what she was looking for anymore. No, she was looking for that missing human emotion. She wanted to experience love, real love. So far parental love, friendship love and sibling love, had all been a bust. No wait... perhaps little Kuon could be considered a friendship type of love. He did cause her to have an unusual feeling. A feeling that in all of the millennia of her life, she had never felt. It was a warm, soft feeling. Like someone had wrapped her up in a blanket of the softest fur on a cold winter's day. It was an addictive feeling, and she wanted more of it.

She stripped off her clothing and settled in for the night. She would begin her new phase of this life in the morning. Yes, she decided to pick up the gauntlet that the arrogant little prick had thrown at her feet. He had absolutely no idea with whom he had been messing with. A heavenly smile crossed the lips of the demon as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

She hadn't really interacted with humans for quite some time, except for work and Sho. More time than she realized, but she did still have some kind of effect on them. Her time away from them was glaringly obvious to her when a large human by the name of Ren Tsuruga evicted her from the building known as LME. What was so special about him that he was not affected by her? Granted, yes he did have a strange aura she had never seen on a human and when he touched the skin of her arm, she felt completely subdued. She felt a nostalgic longing for the time before humans and she just couldn't figure out why. She shook it off and pressed on. She would find a way in.

The Taisho and the Okami from the little restaurant she had worked in had seemed to be very kind to her. They reminded her of a High Priest and Priestess she had known once long ago that had cared for her. She guessed that they behaved as parents would have behaved, had she actually had them. They were so unlike the host she had used for her current body. The woman was cold and unfeeling, but that was to be expected. Throughout the ages, the others had been the same. She surmised that human women didn't appreciate finding themselves impregnated unknowingly by an unknown force and this one was more intelligent than most. Which was probably why she had left her with the human family. It was a shame she hadn't been taken in by her followers. She shook that thought from her mind as she waited outside of Takenori Sawara's residence allowing her minions to torment him and his family. She decided if she had been taken in by her people, she wouldn't have all of these new and interesting experiences.

She finally gained acceptance into LME courtesy of Lory Takarada and his LoveMe Section. For the first time ever she had truly interacted with Ren Tsuruga. That unusual, angry smile filled with true anger was revealed to her and for the first time in her long existence, she was truly afraid. She labeled that smile of his and his mood The Demon Lord. It intrigued her; however, she preferred to avoid that part of him. Through the next few months she would see many of his faces and the two that had profound effects on her were the deliciously lustful gaze of the Emperor Of The Night and the Angel.

She knew what the Emperor wanted and it worried her somewhat. Although she was ancient, her soul was still virgin. She had always been looked upon lustfully, but no one was ever allowed to carry through. In this lifetime, she didn't have followers or guards to prevent anything. She was on her own in this department. She was a bit confused on what was desired from her by his Angel, however. No one had ever looked at her like that. It didn't disturb her, but it did give her this warm, comfortable feeling deep down. She just couldn't explain what it meant.

* * *

Of all the humans she had ever interacted with, Kanae Kotonami was one of the most intriguing. The female put up a good front of being cold and unfeeling, but Kyoko could see through her. Kyoko chuckled, the poor girl's family bred like rats. She could understand the size of her family if it had been the days when she was worshiped, but now it was just an unnecessary excess. It was not needed. They didn't farm, they weren't artisans, and they didn't have the resources to accommodate such a massive gathering of family. What was the purpose? Kyoko decided to test this friendship type of admiration. It was comfortable.

The second most interesting had been Maria Takarada. The girl seemed to somewhat see through her guise. If the child hadn't been so completely infatuated with her, she would have been worried. The little imp had talent too. Talent for the old arts. A raw talent that Kyoko felt should be nurtured and honed. She spent many an afternoon with her giving her guidance. What would her precious grandfather think if his sweet little granddaughter was receiving lessons to hone her skills from a being such as herself? She was certain he would have tried to have her exorcised like many others before him. That however, would require something that no living human had knowledge of and had not ever recorded. She was very confident in her safety.

* * *

Kuon Hizuri, whom she now knew to be Ren Tsuruga, was an interesting case in his own. She had always known he was special, but how she didn't quite know yet. His mere presence reminded her of the time before mortals. The time when her kind roamed freely, when they numbered in the millions just as modern humans now did. The time when she was still young. It was the only time she could think of that anyone was capable of subduing her, making her feel weak and almost powerless. Making her feel mortal. She saw humans as the endearing animals that they were, but he... He was beautiful. He was powerful and virile. He made her nervous. He made her blood boil.

The first time she had felt it completely was when he tossed her to the sidewalk. The second was when he discovered that she did the PV for the singing monkey. The third was when he caught her from falling in his apartment and the fourth was when he threw her to the bed of their hotel room as Setsuka and Cain Heel. It all came into focus at that very moment when she took control and flipped him to his back. The look in his eyes spoke to her very core as she straddled him. The feel of this powerful beast between her legs as she raked her fingernails gently down his ribcage and he shivered, drew her out. Her tail uncoiled, her wings unfurled and her fangs sharpened. His eyes narrowed and he smirked.

"Ahh... There you are my little Queen." The Emperor cooed as his own leathery black wings displayed. "I've been waiting." He told her as he sat up with her in his lap and cut the ties from her corset with his sharpened nails, yet only gently grazing her ivory skin and ripping the soft shirt beneath to display her bare breasts to him.

She gasped in surprise then smiled lustily. "Ahh..."

"You are mine now..." He whispered as he took her breast to his mouth and sucked on the pert bud, pulling a guttural moan from her. Her bare thighs clenched tightly and her heady scent drove him to sink his teeth into her. She screamed in pleasure as her small hands lovingly grasped his horns and pulled his lips to her. He ravished her mouth as he flipped her beneath him and worked his way down to her belly and waist, laving her runes, cutting and tearing away the leather skirt she had donned. He hummed in approval as his tongue grazed her moist, silk covered femininity. He groaned in pleasure as her knee brushed his solid length.

And for the first time in eternity, she begged. The little queen begged. "More Kuon... Give me more..." She begged as her knee generously rubbed against him, sending shivers down his spine causing his wings to flare to their full expanse. She smiled appreciatively at this revelation.

He ripped her panties from her and smirked. "First a taste." He told her commandingly and he dragged his tongue from her core to her little pearl of pleasure, causing her to buck her hips into him as he firmly took hold. He continued until she could take no more and a howl of pleasure escaped her lips and her back arched.

He stripped his leather pants and pulled her to his lap. "Now we begin..." He whispered to her as he impaled her with his turgid girth. She screamed in pleasure and bit into his neck as he plunged deeper and set his rhythm. The erotic smell of sex and sulfur permeated the room as the hours swept by in a moment in each other's arms.

As they loomed closer to the edge, runes glowed, wings tensed and bodies shuddered in pleasure. A warm pleasurable heat shot through her as he released and her pulse vibrated through him. They fell together, glistening in sweat and covered in bites and bruises, laughing euphorically. His hand caressed through her waist-length raven silk locks. "I love you, Lillith."

She smiled and sighed gently. "I love you, Asmodeus." As she caressed his long blond strands, staring into his dazzling green eyes.

The names of old that only their hearts would ever know, never to be revealed to anyone else.


End file.
